The present invention relates to a mop holder in which a mop can be mounted and removed with extreme ease and which can hold the mop securely.
Though numerous improvements in mop holders have been proposed in order to provide easy mounting of a mop, there still seems to be much to be improved especially in view of the fact that the prior art mop holders are rather complicated in mechanism and yet they fail to provide a tight and reliable grip of a mop. Further, most prior art mop holders necessarily have to use a shaft and springs as their parts.
More specifically, problems with the prior art mop holders are that the production cost is rather high, that the holding power is unevenly distributed on the mop, thus frequently allowing part of the mop to slip off, and that some parts are liable to corrode rapidly, making the holder itself useless.